


Trip to Osaka This Spring

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino words and Phrases, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuya Tooru, M/M, Tagalog, kuya hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa learned new Filipino words again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Osaka This Spring

**Author's Note:**

> omg i hope you guys would like this one too :')))

One afternoon, Hajime was woken up from his _siesta_ by a loud knocking on his door. It wasn’t his parents, he’s sure of that. It was probably Himari. She’s been begging for his attention lately which he hasn’t been able to give her because he’s been so busy with volleyball practice and reviewing for university entrance exams.

 

Hajime groaned and got up from his bed. He slipped his hand under his shirt and scratched his abdomen. He opened his door and there was his little sister pouting up at him with those big, black eyes of hers. He crouched down to her level and smiled at her before putting a hand on top of her head.

 

“What is it, _bab_?” Hajime asked. She went into her brother’s arms and hugged him around the neck, her face buried on his chest. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

 

“What? I didn’t quite catch that, _bab_ ,” Hajime wrapped his arms around her and picked her up with ease. He started stroking her hair to get her to look at him.

 

“You have a visitor, _kuya,_ ” she said as she pressed her chubby cheeks against Hajime’s.

 

“Oh? Who?”

 

“It’s _kuya_ Tooru. He also brought some brownies for us.”

 

Hajime sighed as he kissed her forehead. “Why’s he here?”

 

“Dunno,” she simply shrugged. “He’s downstairs with _Ma_ and _Pa_.”

 

Hajime hummed and carried her downstairs. When they reached the living room, Oikawa was indeed there sitting down with his parents, eating some brownies. Himari immediately squirmed out of Hajime’s arms to go to Oikawa’s. Oikawa lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He gave her a kiss on the temple before looking over at Hajime.

 

“Hi, Iwa-chan! I brought brownies, come and have some,” Oikawa chimed as he pat the empty space right next to him.

 

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” Hajime scowled but sat himself right next to him anyway. He grabbed one brownie and started munching on it.

 

“Nothing, really,” Oikawa said plainly.

 

“Is that so? Then leave already,” Hajime said as he motioned for the door.

 

Oikawa gasped loudly, clutching his chest dramatically, “Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!”

 

Hajime just snorted but smiled anyway, “Whatever.”

 

“Actually, I’m here to tell you something important,” Oikawa said as he twirled the ends of Himari’s hair around his fingers.

 

“Do you want us to give you two some privacy?” Hajime’s father said, about to get up from his seat.

 

Oikawa immediately stopped him, “No, no! It’s okay, _tito_. I kind of want you and _tita_ to hear this, too.”

 

Hajime raised his eyebrow as he gave Oikawa a look. He saw that Oikawa was serious, and it’s starting to bother Hajime a little.

 

“Oh, then what is it, _hijo_?” Hajime’s mother asked, her attention all on Oikawa.

 

“Oi. What is this about, Oikawa? I swear if this is another one of your—“ Hajime started but he was immediately cut off when Oikawa held his hand up to hush him. Hajime was about to retaliate when Oikawa pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He asked Himari if she could get off his lap for a second. She obeyed and got off his lap and went to sit herself in between her parents.

 

Oikawa unfolded the piece of paper and cleared his throat. He shifted in his seat and faced Hajime’s parents.

 

“As you all know, Iwa-chan and I have been friends for as long as I could remember,” Oikawa started, Hajime was about to intervene but Oikawa shot him a look, a look that told Hajime that Oikawa was completely serious. Hajime sighed and just gave up. Oikawa continued, “He’s been with me through thick and thin. I caught bugs for him and he watched alien documentaries for me. We basically grew up together, side by side, all these years. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do—“

 

Hajime was already flustered at this point. His face was bright red. “Oikawa, what the hell is this? Just get to the point already.”

 

“Yes, yes. I’m on it Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grinned at him before clearing his throat once more. He looked at Hajime’s parents once more and smiled at them. “So what I’m trying to say here is,” Oikawa started. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand before he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

 

Everyone was looking at Oikawa by now. Hajime had his eyes closed, praying that this was nothing too serious. His parents were looking at Oikawa, their expression plain and unreadable. Even Himari was looking at Oikawa with full interest.

 

_“Gusto ko po sanang ligawan ang anak niyo. Mahal ko po siya at gusto ko po sanang makuha ang basbas niyo,_ ” Oikawa said in a very thick, awkward accent, his voice breaking from time to time but he kept his cool all the way. His hands were now shaking, afraid to look up from the piece of paper he was holding. He could feel everyone staring at him. He had never felt this nervous or scared in his entire life, even facing Ushiwaka in an official match is way better than this.

 

“Oikawa…” Hajime said, his voice cold. He grabbed Oikawa’s arm and immediately dragged him to the kitchen, leaving both his parents and Himari shocked and confused.

 

Hajime pushed Oikawa into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Hajime doesn’t know how to react to this. Oikawa was just there standing in the middle of the room.

 

“Hajime, listen—“

 

“No,” Hajime said dismissively. Hajime was seething with anger. He stormed towards Oikawa and pushed his against the wall. Oikawa let out a gasp, his eyes already welling up with tears.

 

“Hajime…”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Tooru?!” Hajime yelled, his arm pressing hard against Oikawa’s chest to keep me in place against the wall. “Do you even know what you said out there, huh?! Fuck, Tooru—!” Hajime was shaking. He slammed his hand on the wall right next to Oikawa’s head. Oikawa closed his eyes, his tearing already rolling down his cheeks.

 

“H-Hajime… Listen to me first, p-please. I know what I said out there and I meant every word of it. You have to understand that I’m serious about this… About us… And I—“

 

“Shut up,” Hajime snapped. Oikawa winced at the tone of his voice. Hajime let go of him and leaned his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He took deep breaths. He was silent for the next minute. Oikawa didn’t push him to talk, he just waited for Hajime to calm down.

 

“Tooru…” Hajime mumbled, his hand reaching up to curl his fingers in front of Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa took this as a sign that he was calm. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime and pulled him as close as possible. Oikawa was still crying. Hajime could feel the warm tears landing on the side of his neck.

 

“Hajime—“ Oikawa started but he was cut off once again.

 

“Shut up, before I hit you,” Hajime murmured. Oikawa could hear the usual playfulness in Hajime’s voice, he smiled and just hummed.

 

Hajime pulled away only to look up at Oikawa properly. He reached up to cup Oikawa’s face with both his hands, his thumbs wiping his tears.

 

“You’re so stupid, Tooru,” Hajime said. Oikawa was about to defend himself but Hajime stopped him by slating his lips over Oikawa’s. They shared a soft, innocent and chaste kiss before Hajime pulled away again. He looked up at Oikawa, a genuine smile on his face.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Hajime said.

 

Kiss.

 

“An impulsive twit.”

 

Kiss.

 

“A self-absorbed pretty boy.”

 

Kiss.

 

“An obnoxious dickhead who thinks everyone is head over heels in love with him.”

 

Oikawa snorted, “I think you’re getting off topic here, Hajime…”

 

Hajime smiled before pressing his lips on Oikawa’s once again, this time a bit harder and more eager. Oikawa placed his hands on Hajime’s cheeks to pull him closer. Oikawa hesitantly licked the seam of Hajime’s lips. Hajime let out a soft moan as he wrapped both his arms around Oiakwa’s neck. Hajime parted his lips which Oikawa gladly slipped his tongue into. Their kiss was intimate and full of passion, their hands groping each other in desperation. Hajime pulled away from Oikawa’s lips and made his way down Oikawa’s neck, kissing the smooth and tender skin there.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Hajime mumbled as he kissed the spot under Oikawa’s ear, which emitted a shudder from the later. “Is that… I love you too. _Mahal na mahal kita,_ Tooru,” Hajime pulled finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Oikawa’s.

 

Oikawa’s heart was pounding so hard, his face bright red from being kissed so hard. He closed his eyes and hugged Hajime as close to his body as possible.

 

“ _Mahal na mahal kita, Hajime. Pwede ba kitang ligawan?_ ” Oikawa said, his smile impossibly wide.

 

“Oh my god, just shut up for a second,” Hajime said but he ended up laughing anyway.

 

“That’s not the answer I want, Hajime,” Oikawa said as he kissed Hajime’s forehead.

 

“… Yes,” Hajime mumbled shyly.

 

“Yes what?” Oikawa teased.

 

“Yes, you can court me as long as I court you back. It’s a two way thing,” Hajime said as he kissed Oikawa’s cheek.

 

“Okay. Good. I really want to do this properly,” Oikawa said as he hugged Hajime for one last time before completely pulling away. “I think we should get back out there. I need to explain to your parents and all.”

 

“Yeah,” Hajime nodded as he led Oikawa out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

 

Hajime’s parents were still there, playing with Himari. The two adults were whispering about something. All three of them looked at the two boys when they reentered the room.

 

Oikawa walked in front of Hajime’s parents and bowed and said, “ _Tito, tita,_ I’m sorry. But I meant everything I said earlier. I really love Hajime. We love each other and it would really mean a lot to us to have both your—“

 

Hajime’s mother raised her hand. Oikawa stopped and looked at her nervously.

 

Hajime immediately went beside Oikawa, took his hand in his, and spoke, “ _Ma, Pa,_ please just listen to us—“

 

“Your father and I…” Hajime’s mother started. She looked at both Oikawa and her son before smiling at them, “Were just discussing the trip to Osaka.”

 

Hajime’s eyes widened in confusion. “W-what? What trip? _Ma_ , please this is important.”

 

“Let her finish, Hajime,” his father said. Hajime just pursed his lips and nodded. He glanced at Oikawa who was now shaking in nervousness.

 

“As I was saying. We’re going to Osaka this spring and it would be great if Tooru here would join us,” Hajime’s mother smiled at the two of them.

 

“Excuse me?” Oikawa blurted out in confusion.

 

“You see, your father now owes me a trip,” Hajime’s mother said plainly.

 

“Okay… But what does this have to do with _us_?” Hajime asked as he motioned to Oikawa and himself.

 

“Oh yeah. We made a bet about who would grow a pair first and man up in your relationship. My money was on Tooru,” Hajime’s mother said.

 

Both boys were stunned. They were just staring at the two adults who were now grinning at them from ear to ear.

 

“So, Tooru-kun, would you join us in Osaka?” Hajime’s father said coolly.

 

It took Oikawa a moment to answer because he was still honestly shocked and dumbfounded with what was going on.

 

“Tooru-kun?”

 

“Y-Yes, of course… Thank you for having me,” he bowed to them politely before looking at Hajime as if asking him if he understood what was going on. Hajime shook his head and shrugged.

 

Apparently, his parents have known that their son is gay for his childhood best friend and that they’re totally okay with it. In fact, they’re happy about it.

 

Well, that’s great, right? Weird, but great, right?

 

Yeah, it’s totally normal. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gusto ko po sanang ligawan ang anak niyo. Mahal ko po siya at gusto ko po sanang makuha ang basbas niyo. (I would like to court your son. I love him and I am hoping to get your blessings.)  
> **Ligaw means to court someone  
> ***Mahal kita means I love you 
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED MY WORD VOMITS AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH <3


End file.
